Snow Globe
} | misc = 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 s (invulnerability duration) 40% / 50% / 60% / 67% (slow) | info = *Frost creates a protective globe of ice with a diameter of 10 meters, a base health of 3000 / 4000 / 4500 / 5000, and additional health equal to 500% of Frost's base armor bonuses. Upon activation, the globe is invulnerable for 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 seconds. Incoming damage that is absorbed during the invulnerability period is converted into health and added to the globe's health. **Base health and armor multiplier are affected by Ability Strength. **Snow Globe's health uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Strength: (Base Health + Armor Multiplier (Frost's Base Armor Base Armor Bonus + Additional Armor)) (1 + Ability Strength) + Absorbed Damage}} ***For example, with a maxed and , rank-3 Snow Globe will have an initial health of (300 1.1)) (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} before converting absorbed damage. **While active, a health counter becomes visible on the ability icon that tracks the health percentage of the most recently placed Snow Globe from 100% to 0%. **Frost and his allies do not contribute to Snow Globe's health gain by shooting the globe during the invulnerability period. **Invulnerability duration is not affected by Ability Duration. **Globe radius is affected by Ability Range. *Upon activation, Snow Globe freezes enemies within its radius over a duration of ? / ? / ? / 3 seconds while violently pushing them outwards. If the enemies hit obstacles, they can be dealt as much as 50% of their maximum health as damage. Enemies that enter the globe will have their attack/movement speed reduced by 40% / 50% / 60% / 67%. **Damage percentage and slow percentage are not affected by Ability Strength, and the damage bypasses armor and shields. **Freeze duration is not affected by Ability Duration. *Most gunfire, both friendly and hostile, is blocked from entering the globe (gunfire can exit the globe normally). Abilities which are not area-of-effect in nature (e.g., ) are blocked as well. **Before , Area-of-effect blasts from the attacks of Grineer Napalms and Bombards penetrated the globe, as well as their respective stagger, knockdown, and burn procs. However, a globe large enough could prevent these aerial attacks from hitting players in the direct center or on the opposite end of the globe. Since , these attacks don't penetrate the globe anymore. **Snow Globe will not block direct-targeted attacks, such as , , and . It will block attacks with Punch Through, but not Railgun MOA projectiles. *'Synergy:' Casting onto the exterior of a globe will destroy it, triggering an icy explosion that deals ? / ? / ? / 150 damage in an area of effect. **Explosion damage is affected by Ability Strength. **The damage does not diminish with distance and bypasses obstacles in the environment. **Affected enemies are ragdolled by the explosion. ** is capable of destroying a globe even during its invulnerability period. *Snow Globe can be recast multiple times, but there are restrictions on the number of globes that can be created in the environment. **A maximum of 4''' separate Snow Globes can be cast at any given time. Casting Snow Globe after reaching the maximum will remove the oldest globe. **Casting Snow Globe while inside an existing globe will remove the older globe and combine the total remaining health values of both globes for the newer one. The invulnerability period is reactivated for each cast. ***Snow Globes created inside existing globes do '''not count toward the maximum number of instances, and Snow Globe's health can stack with repeated casts until reaching a maximum combined health of 1,000,000. |augment = |tips = *Maximized Ability Strength along with and will add up to a total health of 26,386.75 (using Arcane Squall Helmet and is recommended, because they increase Snow Globe's health even further). *Place over a cryopod in defense missions to shield it from all incoming fire. **Maximized Ability Duration will reduce the globe's radius to 1.7 meters, allowing the globe to protect a cryopod without obstructing friendly fire. *Maximized Ability Range will create a snow globe that can cover large areas, making it ideal for slowing down large numbers of enemy units or melee-oriented Bosses. Bear in mind however that this strategy runs the risk of incapacitating or even killing players wielding explosive weapons, and generally makes it difficult for players outside the globe from attacking enemies inside it. As such, use this strategy at your own discretion. *When a teammate is downed, place a Snow Globe over them to protect you while reviving. *When facing a boss with ranged attacks, do not place a Snow Globe on it. Instead, place it where your team is to protect them from incoming damage. *The particle effect inside the globe can distract players' vision. Having a black energy color will remove this particle effect entirely, allowing better vision inside the globe. *Recasting the ability after 4 seconds while remaining inside the Snow Globe will allow to sustain an impenetrable Snow Globe, that will grow stronger and stronger. This is due to the fact that it absorbs the enemy fire into its health and adds this health to the next Globe, as long as it is cast inside the first one. **Particularly useful in T4 Defense, since the enemies will quickly reach a level where it does not matter how much base health your Snow Globe has. *Snow Globe's ability to temporarily freeze and push away enemies can be an effective way to rapidly clear a large safe area to revive teammates or remove enemies attacking a defense objective. *Using to detonate a Snow Globe can also be done while inside another globe. This will not affect the globe you are in. If multiple globes overlap, it is possible to shatter a globe which protrudes into another globe by aiming at the part inside your globe. **It is possible to detonate the Snow Globe that you are in in some Corpus or Void missions by bouncing Freeze off the Bubble of a Nullifier Crewman.(Results May be unpleasant) |bugs = *While using Helios, the Deconstructor projectile can be caught outside the globe and will not return to Helios unless Helios exits the globe. *The globe can sometimes push enemies through walls and could soft-lock the game if the target is required. This has a higher chance of happening if the enemy is touching a wall. |max = }} See Also * de:Schneekugel es:Globo de nieve ru:Снежная Сфера fr:Boule de Neige Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Frost Category:Update 7